1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system storage devices, and more particularly to a system and method for managing storage device capacity usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As enterprises have increased their reliance on information handling systems, they have tended to build datacenters to manage stored information with the datacenters run by information technology professionals. A typical datacenter will have server information handling systems to manage communication with distributed clients and plural storage devices to store enterprise information. The storage devices are typically hard disk drives interfaced by a management device and network, such as a RAID configuration or a storage area network (SAN). Centralized storage helps to secure information from both physical disruptions, such as with backup power, and malicious attack, such as by hackers. Two issues that tend to arise with a datacenter having centralized storage are power consumption by the information handling systems and cooling of the information handling system. Consolidating storage devices into a single resource pool helps to reduce energy consumption and cooling by reducing the total number of storage devices needed to support an enterprise's storage demands.
Although consolidating storage devices helps to reduce unused storage capacity in unconfigured areas, the storage devices will each still typically have at least some unused storage capacity within configured areas. Unused storage capacity within configured areas often results when storage devices are divided into logical partitions or volumes based on the expected needs for storage over time. For example, thin provisioning is used in some datacenters to assign a client a partition or volume of a storage device. The client is told that a requested amount of storage is available; however, the storage device only configures a fraction of the requested amount. The storage device then monitors the client's usage of the configured storage to add actual storage capacity when the configured amount approaches full usage. Thin provisioning helps to reduce the cost of acquiring storage by allowing the datacenter to delay the purchase of storage devices until configured storage begins to fill, however, thin provisioning still leaves unused storage capacity in configured areas of the storage devices. The configured but unused capacity consumes power and cooling resources of the data center without actually performing a storage function for end users. In other words, storage devices are running in the data center with configured portions that store no information.